Lanzelt Ruins
|enemies= *Abyssal *Epimetheus *Scolopendra *Searcher *Dire Lizard *Medusa *Skuldier *Veritas of the Dark *Wandering One |quests= }} Lanzelt Ruins is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. It is the northernmost settlement in the isle of Lanzelt, above a gulf. The ruins aren't easily accessible by land as travelers must first pass through the Lanzelt mountain range. The sacred vessel of Paladia can be found there. Story Although currently in ruined state, it was built ages ago by 'the ancients' whose civilization has long perished and who left machines that would attack any intruder. Modern scholars cannot explain its many secrets. About twenty years ago the knight Raegen acquired the Sacred Ring of Paladia from a rampaging ochu in Latius Woods. He presumably was the one who hid the vessel at the Lanzelt Ruins once he no longer needed it. Veritas of the Dark arrives at the ruins in his long search for the Scared Ring, and calls the ruins a cursed place. He enters a chambers which has a statue at the center and breaks the statue to find the relic, which glows red. He takes the vessel, as it is capable of tearing the barriers surrounding the crystals "like paper". The party (Rain, Lasswell and Fina) arrives having pursued Darklord since the city of Grandport and find him at the innermost chamber. The trio manage to bring him to his knees, but he deems them unworthy to die by his hand and attacks with Seal of Conviction, ending the battle early. Darklord then claims that if Fina regains her memories she wouldn't be siding with those who protect the crystals, hinting that he knows about her original self. He then leaves. Despite the trio's defeat, they are undeterred and return to Grandport, where they are to set sail for Dirnado. Stages / |mission 1a= Deal lightning damage to an enemy |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use magic |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Abyssal *Epimetheus *Scolopendra *Searcher |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Lanzelt Ruins - Corridor |energy 2= 9 |battle 2= 4 |gil 2= ~429 |unit xp 2= ~3024 |rank xp 2= 244 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= No items |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use magic |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Abyssal *Dire Lizard *Epimetheus *Scolopendra *Searcher |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Lanzelt Ruins - Basement Lv. 1 |energy 3= 9 |battle 3= 4 |gil 3= ~485 |unit xp 3= ~3528 |rank xp 3= 248 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Deal light damage to an enemy |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Use magic |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Abyssal *Dire Lizard *Epimetheus *Scolopendra *Searcher |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Lanzelt Ruins - Basement Lv. 2 |energy 4= 9 |battle 4= 4 |gil 4= ~610 |unit xp 4= ~4538 |rank xp 4= 252 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Use steal |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Epimetheus *Medusa *Scolopendra *Searcher *Skuldier |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 6= Lanzelt Ruins - Interior |energy 6= 9 |battle 6= 5 |gil 6= ~548 |unit xp 6= ~4031 |rank xp 6= 256 |bonus 6= x100 |reward 6= / |mission 6a= No items |reward 6a= / |mission 6b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 6b= / |mission 6c= No continues |reward 6c= / |enemies 6= *Abyssal *Medusa *Scolopendra *Searcher *Skuldier |boss 6= Veritas of the Boss |drop 6= |name 7= Lanzelt Ruins - Exploration |energy 7= 11 |battle 7= 27 |gil 7= 3507 |unit xp 7= 29533 |rank xp 7= 333 |bonus 7= |reward 7= / |mission 7a= Party of 5 or less (Companion included) |reward 7a= / |mission 7b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 7b= / |mission 7c= No continues |reward 7c= / |enemies 7= *Abyssal x7 *Dire Lizard x9 *Epimetheus x4 *Medusa x5 *Scolopendra x9 *Searcher x9 *Skuldier x12 |boss 7= Wandering One |drop 7= }} Lanzelt Ruins - Exploration Gallery FFBE Lanzelt Ruins BG.jpg|Battle background. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Ruins